August Near's Birthday
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Fic presente pro near...
1. August 5

**Pessoas!! Fic de presente pro Near... Pra comemorar o mês do niver dele, Agosto...**

**...**

**August 5**

Era Agosto na Wammy's House. Normalmente essa era a época em que as crianças ficavam mais empolgadas com a música. Podia-se ouvir discussões sobre bandas e canções por toda a mansão. Mas, para um, Agosto tinha um significado mais especial. Um dia, sim...

Enquanto percorria os longos corredores ricamente decorados, um jovem de baixa estatura, pálido, considerado "diferente", tentava distanciar sua mente deste fato. O fato de que seu aniversário estava cada vez mais próximo. Dali a 19 dias ele faria 13 anos. Dali a dois anos, ele teria que deixar o único lugar que pôde chamar de lar.

Near, o albino, o branco. Tinha se acostumado a ser chamado assim. Ele era realmente diferente. Suas roupas bem largas e folgadas, de uma brancura impecável, jamais haviam sido maculadas por desleixo ou sujeira. Seus alvos cabelos eram macios e sedosos, mas ninguém os tocava para saber. Quando a luz do sol o atingia, cada parte de seu corpo refulgia como um cristal e ele parecia uma divindade.

Naquela tarde em especial, ele estava saindo da Sala de Jogos, onde terminara mais um quebra-cabeça, e se dirigia a seu quarto. "Talvez eu leia, ou estude mais um pouco. E preciso praticar para o recital."

Claro, o recital. Era esse o motivo pelo qual estavam todos tão empolgados. No dia 21 todos os alunos deveriam se apresentar, tocando um instrumento musical ou cantando. E havia ainda um concurso de bandas. "Sim, é melhor eu praticar..."

Mas enquanto as outras crianças se atulhavam nas salas de música, Near foi a outro lugar. Seu santuário, como costumava chamá-lo. Mas, para isso, teria de passar pela balbúrdia à frente da Sala de Mídia, que tomava todo o corredor.

"O que será que está acontecendo?" Ele chegou mais perto para escutar.

- EI! Ele bateu mais um recorde!!

- Incrível! Como é que pode?!

- Ouvi dizer que a final do campeonato vai ser demais!

- Matt contra o recordista do ano passado? Claro que vai ser demais!!

"Então é só isso..." A tradicional competição entre os garotos para ver quem consegue apertar uma determinada seqüência de botões ou terminar um jogo mais rápido. Conhecido como: Campeonato de Videogames.

Near ouvira que um garoto era o melhor, e batera todos os recordes da casa. Matt, o ruivo. Alto, alegre, sempre usando vestimentas incomuns, normalmente listradas. Tinha uma capacidade e um potencial invejáveis, embora fosse muito preguiçoso. Na verdade, seria uma concorrência preocupante, se quisesse. Afinal, não era à toa que estava em 3º lugar no ranking geral da Wammy's House.

Mas a sua característica mais marcante era sua devoção a um jovem. Toda a atenção que dedicava àquele que ocupava o 2º lugar. O loiro de olhos azuis penetrantes, que também era alto. Ele tinha certo vício por chocolates, e nunca o viam sem uma barra do doce nas mãos. Até o nome sugeria algo adocicado. Mello... Que sempre ficava frustrado e irritado com muita facilidade, principalmente quando se tratava de seu rival albino, porque o que mais desejava era tomar o 1º lugar de Near.

O branco tentava, em vão, ultrapassar a massa de garotos que se aglomeravam ali. Mas, por ser tão pequeno, encontrava enormes dificuldades. Chegara até a metade do caminho, de frente para a porta, quando o barulho aumentou, ouviu-se uma explosão ao fundo, e todos começaram a gritar.

- Isso foi trapaça, seu filho de uma...

- Ninguém disse nada sobre usar _cheat codes_!! – essa era a voz do ruivo.

- Eu vou te matar!!

Nesse instante, todos começaram a correr para todos os lados. Near, perdido no meio da bagunça, não sabia o que fazer. Estava quase sendo pisoteado. Ele foi atirado a um canto, batendo o ombro na parede, e cortou uma das mãos tentando se levantar. Podia sentir o sangue escorrendo. Raramente se machucava, então não tinha se acostumado à dor.

De repente, sentiu que alguém tropeçara nele. O garoto o olhou, surpreso.

- Mas o que é que... Ah! Esquece! – ele o puxou para longe.

O pequeno tentou gritar, mas ele cobriu sua boca com a mão. O jovem segurou-o por trás, arrastando-o para longe dali, até empurrá-lo para dentro de uma sala de aula sem uso. As luzes se acenderam.

Sob a claridade, Near pôde ver quem o salvara. Era Matt!

- Arf... Arf... Você está bem? Near? Tá tudo bem?

- Estou bem...

Uma gota de seu sangue atingiu o solo.

- Isso é um corte? – O ruivo parecia realmente preocupado. – Deixa-me dar uma olhada...

Ele sentou o branco na mesa, segurando a sua mão esquerda e analisando. Após uns momentos, retirou um lenço branco do bolso e limpou o ferimento.

- Ai... – Near gemeu.

- Dói, não é? Mas eu preciso limpar, senão pode ter uma infecção.

- Eu sei.

Matt enfaixou sua mão com o lenço, estancando o sangramento.

- Mais algum machucado?

- N...não... Não se preocupe, eu posso me cuidar sozinho!

- Sei. Percebe-se pela sua habilidade em ser pisoteado por um bando de garotos sem-noção...

O seu tom de sarcasmo não agradou muito ao mais novo.

- Afinal, porque é que você estava ali? Vai me dizer que também gosta de videogames?

- Eu estava indo para outro lugar, mas tive que passar por aquele corredor. Pode me explicar a razão da confusão no final?

- Você não entenderia. – Matt sorria.

- Tente...

- Pode-se dizer que o meu oponente ficou irritado porque eu usei um _cheat code_, coisa que ele não sabia. Na verdade, eu só me aproveitei de um _glitch_ do próprio game, para confundí-lo.

- ...

O ruivo começou a rir.

- Você não entendeu muita coisa, né?

- Não...

- Um _cheat code_ é um código que você usa para melhorar suas habilidades no jogo.

- Quer dizer trapacear?

- Sim. Talvez. Não exatamente... Se fosse trapaça, não seria permitido. Enfim, o garoto que estava do meu lado me dedurou, e meu oponente resolveu partir a minha cara...

- Ah... Ele te machucou?

- Nem todos são fracos e indefesos como você, coisinha branca.

Near ficou realmente ofendido. Saltou da mesa onde estivera sentado e caminhou em direção a porta. Nunca conhecera alguém tão impertinente. E não tinha gostado de conhecer.

- Ei! Espera! – Matt o segurou pelo braço. – Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção...

Seus olhares se encontraram. O coração do ruivo começou a bater mais forte.

Naquele instante, a porta da sala se abriu. Rapidamente eles se separaram. Era Mello.

-Matt, sua grande besta! O que é que está fazendo aqui? – Ele olhou para Near e o apontou. – Correção: O que é que está fazendo aqui com essa coisa?!

- Eu estava tentando escapar da morte súbita, mas isso não vem ao caso...

- A casa inteira está comentando sobre o jogo... Eu não acredito que você deixou o idiota te ameaçar! Me diz quem foi e eu acabo com ele!!

- Relaxa... Eu to bem... Vam'bora, temos que praticar pro recital! – Ele se virou para o branco. – Tchau!

Near não respondeu. Apenas observou enquanto os dois rapazes se retiravam. Depois ainda passou um bom tempo ali, esperando que as coisas se acalmassem.

xXx

Uma figura pálida atravessou os corredores, agora desertos, se dirigindo para a Ala Oeste da mansão. Era um lugar pouquíssimo freqüentado, e havia suspeitas de que era assombrado. Isso fazia com que aquele fosse o lugar perfeito para seu Santuário.

A forma como havia descoberto esse lugar era meio impressionante.

_Flashback_

_Ainda bem criança, tinha lido sobre maldições egípcias e labirintos nas pirâmides. Ficara impressionado com aquilo e decidira investigar. Na ausência das pirâmides e das maldições, ele foi para a biblioteca. Descobrira que ali, naquela casa, existiam caminhos inexplorados há muito tempo. Quando perguntou ao Roger, ele respondeu que também não sabia tudo sobre o lugar. Poderia haver muitas coisas secretas escondidas por aí._

_Como toda criança, curioso, saiu no meio da noite para a Ala Oeste. No portal de entrada, havia várias teias de aranha. Ao lado, um mapa da Ala. Isso era comum em mansões antigas. O jovem copiou o mapa em uma folha, adentrando o Portal. Ele caminhou por muitos lugares, fazendo anotações sobre cada um deles. A última câmara que visitou estava vazia, exceto por um grande espelho do outro lado da sala. Não se dando por satisfeito, ele ainda examinara cada canto dali. _

_Mas não encontrou nada. Estava mesmo vazia. _

_Porém, seus instintos lhe diziam que existia algo ali. Algo muito óbvio, mas que ele ainda não percebera. Já estava amanhecendo quando ele deixou a Sala do Espelho. E voltou ali todas as noites, sempre procurando._

_Até que chegou o dia de seu aniversário de 8 anos. L viera visitá-lo. Eles ficaram sozinhos por um instante, em uma salinha com várias mesas cheias de doces. Não conversaram. Apenas se observaram com atenção. Até que uma frase do mais novo cortou o silêncio. _

_- Enquanto esteve aqui, alguma vez já foi até a Ala Oeste?_

_- Sim. Passei muito tempo lá._

_- Estive caminhando por lá. Todas as noites._

_- Encontrou a Sala do Espelho, não é?_

_Surpreendeu-se. Então não era o único?_

_- Sim, eu a encontrei. _

_- E não consegue descobrir o segredo?_

_- Não. Sinto que está óbvio, mas não o descubro._

_- Você sabe, quando se está perdido em um lugar... Qual é o melhor meio de sair?_

_- Retornar por onde veio... Ou seguir em frente até encontrar uma saída..._

_- Exatamente... Esse bolo é de creme ou de baunilha?_

_Depois desse diálogo, voltara até a Sala, decidindo-se por não sair até que resolvesse o problema. Como não tivesse muito para procurar, sentou-se à frente do espelho. Mirou-se. Como sempre, estava de branco. Adorava essa cor. Combinava com seus cabelos. Seus olhos escuros o fitaram. Era estranho se analisar dessa forma._

_Near sorriu. Pensava na conversa que tivera com L e na sua dica. _

"_Retornar por onde veio..."_

_A sua imagem espelhada parecia confusa._

"_Por onde veio..."_

_- A porta! Sim, claro. Mas, se eu sair pela porta eu vou simplesmente sair, não vou encontrar nada lá fora._

_Decepcionou-se por não conseguir encontrar a resposta. Ainda observando o espelho. _

"_Por onde eu vim..."_

_A imagem refletida era completamente branca... Contrastando com a porta escura logo atrás. _

_De repente ele entendeu. A porta! Estava certo afinal de contas. L não estava falando da porta real, mas da porta refletida. "Seguir em frente..."_

_Near se aproximou do espelho e o empurrou. O vidro cedeu, abrindo-se. Atrás, um corredor. O pequeno entrou e fechou a "porta". Poderia abri-la novamente por uma maçaneta na parte de trás. Seguindo por aquele corredor, ele pensava. Era muito arriscado ir sozinho. Mas L tinha conseguido._

_Então ele continuou seguindo por uns 500 metros, até chegar a um portal. Atravessando, percebeu-se em uma pequena salinha. Vazia também, mas podia discernir um alçapão no chão._

_O branco puxou a tampa do alçapão, e desceu por uma escada de cordas. Era bem resistente, então não sentiu risco de cair. Quando ele tocou o chão, virou-se para a cena mais esplêndida de sua vida._

_Fim do Flashback_

**E ae? Q talz?? Deixem reviews!!**


	2. August 6

August 6

Near descera a escada de cordas e tocara finalmente o chão. As lembranças da sua primeira noite ali o invadiam, avançavam pela sua mente como ondas...

Ele se virou. Cada vez era como se fosse a primeira. O mesmo sentimento de êxtase e falta de ar perante a magnífica obra.

Estava diante de um portal, cercado por anjos de mármore tocando cítaras e harpas. Suas expressões eram tão... Suaves! Tão puras! Atravessando-o, chegou a uma grande capela. Os bancos de carvalho estavam perfeitamente alinhados. As paredes chamavam a atenção por suas colunas espaçadas, também de mármore, e por estarem cobertas por hera, indicando que aquele lugar não era tão visitado há muito tempo.

Enquanto caminhava pela nave, o jovem podia observar o altar de pinho, coberto com uma toalha vermelha. Aquele tecido tinha sido bordado pela própria mãe de Near com fios de prata. Ele trouxera como uma oferenda áquele lugar.

Por toda a câmara, se ouvia um som de água correndo, porque ao redor das paredes havia pequenos sulcos que levavam a água límpida até uma fonte atrás do altar. Do lado direito, um piano de cauda negro como as asas de um corvo. As teclas de marfim reluziam.

Sim, pois no teto se encontrava um lindo vitral, retratando cenas do paraíso. E também clarabóias. Pelo que calculava o branco, estava no subsolo da floresta ao lado da Wammy's House. Já tinha ido lá conferir e realmente era possível enxergar os vitrais no chão. Mas num lugar de difícil acesso.

Era ali onde praticava, estudava, descansava. Onde já tinha passado noites inteiras. Escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria atrás da fonte havia descoberto uma porta, que levava a um quarto simples, porém aconchegante. A cama era coberta com lençóis de linho. O armário no canto guardava algo inesperado: partituras e letras de músicas. Pelo visto, o último ocupante era um amante da música. E este tinha sido... L. Havia também um banheiro, coberto de ladrilhos azuis. Estava muito bem limpo e tinha toalhas brancas e fofas perfeitamente dobradas sobre um suporte.

Near sentou-se ao piano, passando os dedos por suas teclas com delicadeza, sem produzir nenhum som. Aos poucos foi se inspirando. No final da tarde, a capela estava cheia pelas notas de um minueto.

xXx

Matt tinha acompanhado Mello até uma das salas de música... Usando todos os seus métodos de persuasão, o loiro retirou os jovens de lá para que ficassem sozinhos. Cada um se dirigiu ao seu instrumento. O ruivo era o baterista. Sua agilidade nos videogames se mostrava útil na música. Mello era o guitarrista e vocalista.

- Então... Terminou a música nova? Vai me dizer que esteve ocupado?

- Ahm... Sabe o que é... Eu terminei. Mas deixei cair chocolate nela.

- Haha... Eu te conheço... Tudo bem. _Cover,_ então...

- Qual?

- _Sweet Child of Mine_...

- Ótimo...

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love o' mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love o' mine

Sweet Child o' mine  
Sweet love o' mine

Sweet Child o' mine  
Sweet love o' mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

- É impressão minha ou você está com problemas para acertar o ritmo dessa música? Matt... MATT!! Acorda, o que houve contigo?

- Ah, foi mal... Eu tava pensando em... Ah, esquece! – o ruivo nunca estivera tão desconcentrado. Na verdade, não conseguia parar de pensar em...

- Não dá pra continuar desse jeito, sabia? Como é que você espera que eu derrote aquele pirralho maldito sem você se concentrar nisso?

- Near...

- E por falar nisso, o que é que vocês estavam fazendo naquela sala? – o loiro se aproximou encostou-se na parede atrás de Matt.

- Ahm... O que você acha que a gente tava fazendo? – ele deu um sorriso pervertido. Sabia que aquilo irritava Mello.

- Baka! Dá pra parar? Tudo bem, você é gay, já aceitei isso!

- Mellow... – Matt se levantou e foi até o amigo. – Eu já expliquei que não sou gay... – Ele colou sua boca no ouvido do loiro, o suficiente para lhe causar arrepios. – Eu sou bi... Tem uma grande diferença.

Mello o empurrou.

- Eu já mandei você parar com isso!

- Mello... Não precisa ficar irritadinho. Eu não vou tentar nada se você não quiser...

- Acho bom. Vamos... Ainda tem muito pra praticar...

- Oks... – o ruivo suspirou, sentando-se de novo à bateria.

- 1... 2... 3...

xXx

Naquela tarde, todos se reuniram para um comunicado de Roger. Como parecia muito importante, ninguém faltou. Eles estavam no auditório, esperando que todas as crianças se acomodassem, o que demorou um pouco.

Quando todos tinham encontrado seu lugar, o velho começou a falar.

- É com uma grande alegria que venho comunicar a todos o meu orgulho. Cada um dos jovens brilhantes daqui está se preparando arduamente para o Recital anual de Agosto. Também venho comentar a vinda de um convidado ilustre. Crianças, L virá assistir as apresentações.

Um murmúrio percorrera o salão. Não era sempre que o grande L podia aparecer. Ele era idolatrado por cada um naquela mansão.

- Ele chega amanhã... É só isso por hoje, tenham uma noite.

Mello e Matt voltaram para a Sala de Música. Eles trancaram a porta e se sentaram.

- Mas o que tem de tão importante nesse L que todos ficam malucos quando ouvem falar nele? Aposto que é só um nerd qualquer...

- Nunca... mais... diga... isso...

O ruivo soltou uma gargalhada.

- Relaxa, loiro, desculpa... Eu esqueci que você é apaixonado pelo cara desde que entrou aqui...

Mello corou.

- Eu já falei pra você parar com isso! – ele segurou Matt pela camisa, ameaçador.

Aproveitando-se da oportunidade, o ruivo lhe deu um selinho. Nada mais do que um simples toque de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para desnortear o chocólatra.

- Seu... seu...

- Eu deveria lembrá-los de que relações homossexuais entre estudantes estão proibidas...

Eles se viraram. Near estava parado perto do teclado, parecendo achar muita graça na situação.

- Não se preocupem eu não vou contar nada...

- Como é que você entrou aqui, pra começo de conversa?

- Sabe...Da próxima, lembrem-se de fechar as duas portas da sala se quiserem que ninguém entre. Só uma está trancada...

- PIRRALHO MALDITO!! – Mello já avançava em direção ao pequeno.

- Mellow, relaxa... – Matt o segurou pelas costas. – Near, não aconteceu absolutamente nada. Foi só uma brincadeira.

- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu – Mas é melhor serem mais discretos... – ele se dirigiu pra saída.

- EI, espera aí, branquelo! O que é que você toca mesmo?

- Piano, órgão, teclado... Qualquer coisa com teclas... – ele se voltou para o loiro - Por que?

Mello apontou pro teclado atrás de Near.

- Já pode me soltar, Matt... – lançou um olhar assassino pro ruivo antes de voltar a falar com o pequeno - Quero que você toque, pirralho.

- Tocar o que?

- Conhece... Ahm...

- Conheço todas as músicas que vocês tocam, sim. Escolhe qualquer uma...

- Pirralho metido a besta... Ta bom, toca _The Reason_...

- Se vocês me acompanharem...

Mediante uma resposta afirmativa, cada um se dirigiu a seu instrumento. Em poucos segundos a voz de Mello ecoava na sala, acompanhada de uma melodia perfeita.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

xXx

Quando terminaram, Roger adentrou o recinto pela porta não trancada.

- Ah, Mello, estive te procurando. Mas que som maravilhoso. Eu não sabia que estavam em uma banda.

- N... não estamos... Quer dizer... Eu e o Matt sim, mas... O Near...

- Mellow, o garoto toca bem... – o ruivo se levantou e caminhou até o branco. – Quer tocar com a gente, garoto?

- EIN? Matt, você não pode estar falando sério... – Mello chegou perto e olhou fundo nos olhos do mais novo. – Que seja... Realmente... Precisamos de um tecladista...

- Então, Near, você decide...

O pequeno pensou um pouco. Aquilo tudo era muito novo para ele.

- Eu aceito.

- Ótimo! – Roger já ia saindo – Sendo assim, vocês serão a atração principal do show! Tenho certeza de que L ficará extasiado. Até logo, crianças... – ele saiu.

- Bom, quando vamos ensaiar?

- Near, se vai mesmo tocar com a gente é bom que você entenda...

- Calado, loiro... – Matt puxou o mais novo, segurando-o pela cintura. – O que ele quer dizer é que não sabemos se você está preparado para aturar dois seres incomuns como nós...

- Largue-me...

Mello separou os dois.

- Ok, já chega... Matt, se você não parar eu vou te processar por assédio sexual. Near, aparece amanhã de manhã pro teu 1º ensaio oficial...

- Ta... Posso ir agora?

- Deve... Até amanhã...

O pequeno branco caminhou até uma das portas, destrancando-a, e saiu. Os dois rapazes ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, até Mello comentar:

- To com sono... Foi um logo dia... Vamos?

- Vamos... Mas está frio. Será que você não quer trocar um pouco de calor corporal?

- Eu já mandei você parar!

xEndx

**Lol... Pronto, mais um cap. Divirtam-se...**


	3. August 9

**August 9**

L tinha chegado há 2 dias, mas ninguém o tinha visto. Aparecia no horário das refeições e era encontrado no escritório de Roger de vez em quando. Mas as crianças eram proibidas de ir até o quarto dele. Ouviam dizer que ele falaria com os primeiros colocados no ranking geral da casa, mas podia ser só um boato.

Near tinha ensaiado várias vezes com Mello e Matt desde que fora escolhido para a banda. Estavam indo muito bem, eram todos muito habilidosos. Mas precisavam de um baixista. Combinaram em fazer testes, mas não marcaram um dia específico. Tinha que ser logo, faltava pouco para o recital.

Naquele dia, tinha pedido uma folga dos ensaios. Queria ficar um pouco sozinho e relaxar. Passaria a tarde inteira no seu Santuário.

Quando chegou à Sala do Espelho, estranhou. A porta estava entreaberta... Mas ele se lembrava de tê-la fechado da última vez em que estivera ali. Seguiu pelo corredor com cuidado, receoso de que alguém pudesse ter descoberto o seu esconderijo. Mas não encontrou sinal algum de que qualquer outra pessoa tivesse passado por ali, até descer a escada de cordas.

Foi aí que teve uma surpresa. Ao se virar para a capela, encontrou uma estranha figura ao lado do altar. O moreno percebeu sua chegada e sorriu. Estava com uma caixa aberta ao seu lado e saboreava um pedaço de torta de morangos.

- L?

- Olá, Near. Vejo que conseguiu chegar até a capela, não é? Demorou muito para matar a charada? Eu não queria que ficasse muito fácil, então só te dei uma dica...

- Mas... O que...?

- O que estou fazendo aqui? Ora... Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você...

O pequeno se aproximou assustado. Devia ter imaginado que não seria o único ali, uma vez que L sabia da existência do lugar.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho intenção de vir sempre... Agora você praticamente é o dono daqui, não é? Eu vi como cuidou e arrumou as coisas... E tem roupas suas no quarto. Toalhas no banheiro. E parece que deu uma atenção especial ao piano.

- Sim. Às vezes fico por dias, então preciso de minhas coisas... Na verdade, estava pensando em passar a tarde aqui hoje, talvez a noite também. Mas, se você quiser ficar sozinho...

- Não, obrigado. Vou deixá-lo a sós, depois que terminar isso... – ele apontou para a caixa – Quer um pedaço de torta? É uma delícia.

Near não costumava comer muitos doces, mas podia agüentar um pedaço... Ele se sentou em um dos bancos da frente e pegou a torta oferecida por L.

Eles passaram um bom tempo conversando, também. O moreno indagava freqüentemente sobre a sua posição no ranking.

- Deve ser difícil para você ser o 1°, não é? Eu nunca gostei de toda a pressão em cima de mim.

- Não, é fácil. O que me incomoda é que os outros pensem que sou todo especial por causa disso.

- Claro... Dificulta para você ter amigos, não é?

- É... – seguiu-se uma pausa – Você tinha amigos enquanto estava aqui?

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, apenas um. Passávamos muito tempo juntos. Ele era mais velho do que eu, e me ensinou um bocado.

- E quando ele foi embora? Se ele era mais velho, deve ter saído com 15 anos antes de você.

- É, isso mesmo... Eu não queria que ele fosse e pedi para ir também. Roger me fez ficar e esperar. Mas, antes de sua partida, ele... Meio que me deu um presente especial. Uma coisa que me fez querer encontrá-lo depois dos meus 15 anos. Só que aí ele não queria mais me ver.

- Sinto muito. Não queria fazê-lo se lembrar de coisas dolorosas.

- Haha... Não se preocupe. É inevitável. Nada me faz esquecer.

- Posso perguntar uma última coisa?

- Acabou de perguntar... Mais sim, pode...

- Qual foi o presente especial que ele te deu?

L olhou bem fundo nos olhos do mais novo e suspirou.

- Ele... Bem, nós dormimos juntos.

Uma onde de choque trespassou o corpo de Near.

Aquele homem... Que todos idolatravam...

- Você é...

- Aham.

- Mas... mas...

O moreno sorriu. Lidava com aquilo muito tranquilamente.

- Sim, relações homossexuais entre estudantes estão proibidas... Na verdade, criaram essa regra depois que descobriram o que eu e ele tínhamos feito.

- E o que, exatamente...

- Não sei se posso te contar essas coisas. Você é muito pequeno...

Near se levantou e caminhou em direção ao piano.

- Não sou uma criança...

- Mas se parece muito com uma. –ele tocou os lábios com o polegar- Você toca, não é? Sabe peças para quatro mãos?

- Sim, algumas.

- Gostaria de tentar?

- Adoraria...

Um sorriso se iluminou no rosto de L. Eles se sentaram ao piano.

Era incomum para Near ter um corpo tão junto ao seu. Talvez fosse por isso, ou pelo fato de que aquele corpo era de L, que ele estava se sentindo muito desconfortável.

- Ah... Sabe... Esse banco é um tanto quanto pequeno...

- Tem razão. Talvez, para tocarmos juntos, seja melhor encontrar uma outra maneira.

- Como?

- Vem cá... – L o segurou pelos quadris e o puxou para cima de seu colo – Que tal assim?

- E...está bem...

- Qual música você quer tocar?

- Tem uma versão que eu achei no armário... Da Valsa das Flores... É para quatro mãos...

- Ah, você achou minhas partituras, então!

- É... Podemos?

- Quando você quiser...

Eles começaram a tocar. Near estava envolvido pelos braços de L, e cada vez que o tocavam ele estremecia. O queixo do moreno repousava sobre seu ombro. Aquilo lhe causava arrepios.

No meio da valsa, ele sentiu algo estranho. Uma pressão no seu baixo-ventre. Uma sensação esquisita... Era extasiante, e o deixava meio tonto. "Será possível que aquele bolo continha... drogas?".

Ao mesmo tempo, um volume estranho o pressionava na parte de trás. "L... Isso é..."

Não. Não e não... Tudo bem, o moreno era gay, tinha dormido com um cara e tal... Mas de jeito nenhum podia estar...

...

"Excitado? Comigo?"

De repente o seu corpo ficou tenso. Não sabia como agir. Era tudo muito estranho. "Hormônios. Malditos hormônios!!" Na verdade, agora que estava ali, podia perfeitamente imaginar aquelas mãos tão habilidosas ao lado das suas fazendo...

Near parou. Assim, do nada. Surpreso com os próprios pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem? – L perguntou.

- Claro... Tudo ótimo...

- Então por que parou?

- Eu... Eu... Ah, meu pulso está doendo um pouco...

- Relaxe. Você parece muito tenso. –ele posicionou as mãos nos ombros do pequeno, começando uma massagem.

- Ah... ah... mas...

O moreno massageava lentamente cada parte de seus ombros. Aquilo lhe proporcionava uma sensação maravilhosa. Ondas de deleite percorriam seu corpo. O toque de alguém assim era novo, inesperado.

Aqueles dedos mágicos desceram para o tórax.

- L... Ah...

- Perdão. Não consigo evitar.

Near retirou as mãos dele.

- O que... Largue-me! Por acaso está tentando...

O mais velho o virou para que pudesse encará-lo.

- Sim. Certo, como sempre. Near... Me deixa tocar você...

O pequeno parou, olhando fundo nos olhos de L. Tudo acontecia rápido demais.

Apoiou a cabeça no peito do moreno. Sabia que não sentia nada que justificasse aquela atitude. Mas o mais velho parecia precisar daquilo, com desespero.

- Se é o que deseja.

- Ah, obrigado. Vou devagar, pra começar...

L desabotoava sua camisa lentamente, com uma suavidade inacreditável. Enquanto isso ele beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de Near, arrancando gemidos do mais novo.

- Ah... – o pequeno enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

- Esse não é o melhor lugar para isso, não é? Vem...

O mais velho o carregou até o quarto.

**...**

**Pronto, mais um cap. LOL, eu to amando isso... plissplisspliss deixem mtas reviews...**

bjs pra janão, por m deixar beber do teu sangue!!


	4. August 10

**August 10**

Near acordara naquela manhã um tanto quanto cansado. Demorou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos. Tinha estado com L. Dormira ali com ele. Eles... fizeram...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quebraram as regras. Simplesmente quebraram as regras. E não, ele não se arrependera por isso. O moreno foi tão cuidadoso, tão delicado... Aquelas mãos percorrendo todo o seu corpo...

"Ah, chega!" Melhor nem pensar. Estava quente, abafado, e ele resolveu tomar um banho antes de ir para as aulas. "Duh! Hoje é domingo. Não terei aulas" Sua cabeça rodava enquanto se levantava e ia para o banheiro.

Ao abrir a porta, percebeu que não estava sozinho. L estava tomando um banho naquele momento! Se virou abruptamente, corando.

- Ei, calma... Espera um pouco, Near. – ouviu o barulho dele se levantando.

O mais velho se aproximou com um toalha ao redor da cintura.

- M... Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que você ainda estava aí.

- Sem problemas. – L puxou-o pela cintura, roçando seu baixo-ventre. – Por que está tão corado? Já me viu com menos roupas de que isto.

- N...nada... Eu só... fiquei surpreso... Só isso.

- Surpreso em me ver?

- Pensei que já tivesse ido embora.

O moreno puxou-o para perto da banheira.

- Por que não toma banho comigo? Vem!

- Mas... mas eu... Eu não sei se... Ah...

Near cedeu. Tirou suas roupas, bem devagar, com L apreciando o "show". O mais velho o abraçou quando entraram juntos na água, suas mãos explorando cada pedacinho do corpo do pequeno.

Pediu para ele se virar de costas.

- Eu prometo que dessa vez não irá doer.

**xXx**

Mello quase não dormira naquela noite. Tinha passado horas trabalhando em uma música nova. Mudara todos os acordes, e rearranjara os versos, mas ainda faltava alguma coisa. Não sabia o que. Tentara de tudo!

- Ah, merda! Isso não vai ficar pronto nunca!

- Falando sozinho?

Matt tinha entrado sorrateiramente no quarto, ficando parado ao lado da porta.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?!

- Tem alguns minutos... Já são 9:45, por que não vai tomar café-da-manhã?

- Sem fome.

O ruivo sentou-se na cama.

- Está me deixando preocupado!  
- Me deixe em paz! Não é meu pai ou coisa do tipo!  
- É, tem razão... Se eu fosse, nas atuais condições em que me encontro, poderiam me prender.

- Como disse?

O mais novo se levantou, caminhando em direção a Mello. Antes que o loiro pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, empurrou-o contra a parede, prendendo seus pulsos.

- Admita... Você me quer! Olhe para baixo...

Não foi preciso. Mello estava plenamente consciente do volume em suas calças. Matt mexia com ele, de uma forma... muito estranha.

- M...Matt...

- Sim?

- Fora... daqui... agora!  
- Ta... – ele o soltou – Na verdade, eu apareci pra avisar que encontrei o baixista perfeito. Depois do almoço ele vem fazer o teste, para conseguir a aprovação da banda toda.

- Quem é?

- Will. Está na mesma sala que a gente... O de cabelos castanhos...

- S...sei. Ok, vou avisar o Near. Depois do almoço, então?

- Isso. Vou indo, então... Tchau, loiro!

- Tchau.

**xXx**

Near chegara ao café-da-manhã um pouco atrasado. Não era do seu feitio, mas estivera ocupado com L por um bom tempo. E o mais velho não apareceria para a refeição. Resolvera que era melhor não se verem muito.

Como praticamente não comia, o pequeno não se demorava à mesa. Mas permanecia por tempo suficiente para notar que alguém não estava presente também. Esse alguém só entrou no final do horário.

Mello adentrou pelo salão. Foi direto para a mesa de Near.

- Ei, pirralho! Quero falar com você!

- Diga...

- Ensaio hoje, depois do almoço. Não se atrase!

- Certo... – o mais velho saiu.

- Espera! – Near dissera isso meio alto, então as crianças próximas pararam para olhar. Não ele não costumava falar alto. – Eu... Acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa.

O loiro corou de leve.

- Não estou com fome.

- Eu insisto...

Olharam-se nos olhos.

- Está bem. Posso sentar com você?

- Sim.

**xXx**

Mello passou o resto da manhã inteira e o almoço ao lado do mais novo. Quando chegou a hora do ensaio, foram juntos para a sala de música.

Ao entrarem, perceberam que não havia ninguém.

- Mas onde será que estão aqueles dois?

- Tem certeza de que esta é a sala certa?

- Sim, certeza absoluta. Pelo visto, vamos ter que esperar...

Near sentou-se ao teclado, puxando uma linda melodia.

- Nossa! Que... Que música é essa?

- Prelúdio... Uma das clássicas favoritas de todo mundo...

- Entendo o porquê...

Naquele instante, Matt e Will entraram.

- Olá pessoal! Esse é o Will, nosso futuro baixista! Will, esse é o pessoal...

- É uma honra poder tocar com os melhores da Wammy's House.

Mello foi até ele e o cumprimentou.

- Qual é a sua posição no ranking geral?

- Não estou no ranking geral. Sabe, cheguei muito recentemente dos Estados Unidos.

- Ah, claro... Então, acha que consegue acompanhar o nosso ritmo?

- Sem dúvidas. Tenho 7 anos de prática.

- Vai ter que provar isso. – Near se levantou – Diga, como espera nos mostrar do que é capaz?

Will sorriu. Retirou o baixo e se posicionou.

- Vamos, escolham uma música.

Matt se adiantou para a bateria.

- Tocamos juntos, cara.

Mello pegou sua guitarra.

- Por isso somos uma banda.

Near, ao contrário do esperado, simplesmente observou enquanto eles improvisavam um rock pesado. Ao final, seu julgamento foi bem severo.

- Hum... É, pode ser. Não creio que vamos encontrar algo melhor tão em cima da hora.

- Qual é, albino, irritou-se? – o ruivo parecia surpreso – O cara é bom, pode se considerar parte da banda!

- Concordo. – o mais velho se levantou e foi até Will – Topas?

- Ah, claro! Podemos começar agora!

- Empolgação...

O pequeno se dirigiu para a saída.

- Tenho coisas para fazer... Podem ensaiar, eu vou nessa...

- Ahn? Ta bom...

**xEndx**

**LOL... eu sei q vcs queriam lemon LxNear, mas nao deu... **

**agradecimentos à Janão, pra variar... e à Debby-chan... **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**


	5. August 11

**_"Your wish is my will."_**

...

**August 11**

Near acordou com uma vontade imensa de voltar a dormir. Quando percebeu aonde estava, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Tinha passado a noite nos telhados da Wammy's House.

"Recapitulando... Saí da sala de música... Vim para cá... Peguei no sono..."

Nem imaginava como conseguira subir ali. "Ah, cheguei pela janela do meu quarto!" E como desceria? Não poderia simplesmente pular de 4 andares. "Meu Deus! O que eu faço?"

Chegou perto da beirada, tentando calcular a altura. Não, com certeza era muito alto. Suicídio. E se gritasse por ajuda? Mas estava quebrando as regras. Sua reputação tão imaculada seria manchada. "Ah, foda-se! Preciso sair daqui!"  
Olhando para os jardins do lado leste da casa, conseguiu divisar uma pessoa caminhando. Estava vestida de preto e tinha os cabelos escuros. Castanho-escuros... Era estranhamente familiar.

- É o... WILL!! Ô WILL!! AQUI EM CIMA!!

Near se levantou, agitando os braços para chamar a atenção.

- Near?! Oi, ta fazendo o que aí em cima?? É PERIGOSO!!

- ME AJUDA A DESCER!! TO PRESO!!

Ele viu o mais velho procurar por uma escada por perto. Até que encontrou uma, bem antiga, atrás do balcão de jardinagem. Will posicionou a escada perto de onde estava o pequeno, chamando-o.

- Eu... eu não sei se eu... se eu consigo...

- Calma, albino... Eu vou segurar a escada!

- Eu não consigo descer!  
Near tinha medo de cair. Parou enquanto o jovem de cabelos castanhos pensava no que fazer.

- Eu vou aí em cima te buscar!!

Ele subiu rápido.

- Vem, segure nas minhas costas...

- M... mas...

- Vem logo!

O pequeno subiu, segurando com força.

Começaram a descida, bem devagar. A cada degrau o nervosismo do albino aumentava.

Já estavam quase chegando no chão, quando um dos apoios quebrou-se de tão velho. Will tentou se segurar em uma só mão, mas caiu com Near em suas costas.

Num impulso, tentando protegê-lo, o mais velho se virou, batendo com as costas no chão e com o pequeno por cima.

- Will?! Will?!

- C... Calma, albino…

- Ta tudo bom?  
- Eu acabei de cair de uma altura considerável com você em cima, o que acha?  
- Me... desculpa...

Olharam-se fundo nos olhos um do outro.

- Me ajuda a levantar...

- Ta.

O mais velho se apoiou em Near, mas apenas o suficiente. Caminharam até a mansão.

- Enfermaria?

- Não. Vão perguntar como eu me machuquei. E você não quer ser pego, não é?

- N... não...

- Quarto. Moramos no mesmo corredor, albino.

Percorrendo as alas vazias àquela hora da manhã, eram duas figuras muito estranhas. Completamente opostos.

**xXx**

_L estava indo em direção a cozinha naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Procurava ardentemente por doces._

_Matt também estava indo em direção a cozinha. Por sua vez, ele buscava ansiosamente salgadinhos._

_L e Matt se encontram na porta da referida cozinha._

_- Olá?_

_- Olá!_

_- Olá..._

_Eles se observam. Nunca tinham se visto._

_- Vai entrar? – L pergunta._

_- Sim. E você, vai entrar?  
_

_- Sim. – ele abre a porta – Como é o seu nome?_

_- Me chamam de Matt. E você é velho demais para morar aqui. É um professor novo?_

_- Não. Sou o L.._

_Matt fica surpreso. É bem diferente do que imaginava._

_- Sabe... Já ouvi falar muito de você._

_- De mim?_

_- Sim, O ruivo que joga videogames, né?_

_- É. Também já ouvi falar muito de você..._

_- Como?_

_- L...Sabia que tem uns boatos de que você é bi?_

_- Sim. E se quer saber minha opinião, acredito que tenha 89 de chances de eu ser realmente. _

_- E os outros 11?_

_- É a probabilidade de eu ser completamente homo... – ele lança um sorriso misterioso para Matt. _

_- Sou bi também._

_- Que bom. _

_- Por quê?_

_- Por que eu quero dormir com você._

**xXx**

Near estava de pé no quarto de Will, enquanto este estava sentado na cama.

- Vai ficar bem?

- Sim... Não se preocupe, foi só uma pancada, nem está mais doendo.

Ele tirou a camisa, jogando-a longe. Procurava por hematomas.

- Há, parece que está tudo bem...

- Então ta... Ahm... Será que eu posso te pedir um favor?

- Depende... Além de ter salvado a sua vida? Peça...

- Não conte a ninguém. Se alguém souber que estive lá em cima...

O mais velho se levantou.

-Vou manter segredo, se isso é tão importante para você.

**xXx-..-..-..-((pausa))-..-..-..-xXx**

- Mas quero algo em troca...

Ele se aproximou. Tomou Near nos braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vai fazer o que eu quiser?

- S... sim...

- Bom... Meu pequeno escravo... Deite-se!

O albino hesitou. Mas não entendia por que deveria se deitar. Não compreendia o sentido da ordem.

Will abriu seu armário e de lá retirou um fio de aço.

- Só para garantir que você não vai fugir...

Ele prendeu seus pulsos, amarrando-os. Aquilo machucava, e muito.

- Bom... Agora fique quietinho...

- Isso... dói...

- Shh... Eu espero que você grite de dor. Mas por enquanto deixe-me trabalhar, preciso de concentração...

O mais velho abriu sua camisa, botão por botão. Não poderia retirá-la, pois os pulsos estavam presos. Quando terminou, posicionou-se em cima de Near, na cama. Estava em um visível e alto grau de excitação.

Baixou a boca para o pescoço do pequeno, beijando e lambendo. Near suportava muito bem. Tinha ganhado alguma experiência com L. Seus pulsos estavam avermelhados por causa dos fios. Um movimento fez com que as costas de sua mão se cortassem.

- A... ai...

- Dor? – Will deu uma risada maligna – Você ainda não sentiu nada.

Ele passou a língua nos antebraços do pequeno, sugando o sangue que escorria.

- P... por... fav..or...

- Shh... Não implore, não vai adiantar.

Ele voltou ao pescoço, agora com mais força. Arrancava gemidos; ora de dor, ora de prazer; de Near. Mas não estava satisfeito.

Mordeu o pequeno com força suficiente para deixar marcas profundas. Como um vampiro, sugava e mordiscava a pele, ansiando pelo sangue fresco. Claro, teria que se moderar, não queria matá-lo... "Pelo menos não ainda..."

Will sentou-se sobre seu braço ventre, com as pernas meio abertas. Seu escravo ainda não estava completamente submisso. Então começou a se balançar devagar, para frente e para trás, num movimento ritmado. O membro de Near estava tão próximo de sua entrada! A única coisa que os separava era o tecido das calças.

Podia sentir a ereção do pequeno, feliz por controlá-lo.

- Importa-se que eu esteja fazendo isso com você, albino?

- N... não...

- Consegue sentir? Toda a lascívia e a luxúria no meu olhar e no meu toque?

- Ah... Will... eu...

Não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase.

O mais velho cobriu a boca com a sua, invadindo-a com a língua, puxando-o para si.

Mediante a falta de ação do mais novo, interrompeu de súbito o beijo. Pôde ouvir um lamurio de insatisfação.

- Calma... Vai ter mais...

Com uma das mãos, ele puxou as calças de Near, com uma falta de pressa torturante. Depois que terminou, fez questão de sentá-lo com as pernas bem abertas.

- Minha parte favorita...

Tomou o membro do pequeno com a boca, chupando com violência.

- Ah... a...h... ah...

"Música para os meus ouvidos..."

Aquelas expressões de prazer eram como que energéticas, e só alimentavam o seu desejo.

Near puxou seus cabelos com força, mal suportando os movimentos. E gritou quando Will começou a massageá-lo com a língua, sem parar.

Com um gemido rouco, ele chegou ao ápice, inundando a boca do mais velho com o líquido. Este o engoliu por inteiro, voltando a beijar o pequeno para que pudesse sentir o próprio gosto.

- Will... Will...

- Sim, eu sei... É torturante... – se levantou, parando de frente à porta. – Mas acabamos a nossa brincadeirinha por hoje, Near. Vista-se e retire-se.

Obedecendo, o pequeno se arrumou as pressas, rumando para o corredor.

- Boa noite, meu escravo.

- Boa noite... Mestre...

**xEndx**

**Ooooooooooooooks, vou m abster de comentários... Só peço q deixem reviews... **

**Agradecimentos à:**

**_S2-Debby-chan-S2_**

**_e_**

**_S2-Janão-S2_**


	6. August 14

**August 14**

Near chegou ao seu quarto e caiu diretamente na cama. Pela quarta vez naquela semana, teria que passar algumas horas cuidando de pequenos ferimentos. Nada além de alguns arranhões, hematomas, vermelhões e uns poucos cortes. Era assim sempre que voltava do quarto de Will. Admitia. Tinha virado brinquedinho sexual na mão daquele cara.

"Se continuar assim, em pouco tempo eu poso começar a cobrar."

Riu do próprio pensamento. Claro, nunca se recusara a fazer nada. Primeiro dormira com L, depois com Will... Quem seria o próximo?

Rá! Se eu tivesse que apostar... Será possível que eu sou tão atraente assimpra todo mundo que aparece?

- Falando sozinho? – alguém o puxou pela cintura e tapou seus olhos – Já está delirando? Normalmente isso só acontece depois de alguns meses na minha presença.

- Matt... – reconhecia a voz e o tom piadista – O que é que você quer aqui? – retirou as mãos dele de seu rosto.

- Ahm... Na verdade eu só entrei pra assistir o seu monólogo. Permita-me responder a pergunta: Sim, você é... Como se diz? Um gato...

- Era uma pergunta retórica! – o pequeno corou.

- O que foi? Andou sendo estuprado? – estavam colados um no outro – Posso ser o próximo a te agarrar?

Near se soltou.

- Você já disse a que veio... Pode ir embora.

- Ei, calma, eu tava brincando... – o ruivo deu um tapinha em suas costas. De leve, mas mesmo assim...

- Ai! Ai... Matt, isso doeu!!

O mais velho se surpreendeu. Não tinha feito força nenhuma. Nada que justificasse a expressão de dor.

- Near, ta tudo bem?

- Olha pra minha cara! Você acha que ta tudo bem? – ele se sentou.

Matt puxou seus pulsos, forçando-o a se levantar. Começou a desabotoar a alva camisa do pequeno. Virou-o de costas, para que pudesse terminar de despi-lo. A peça foi atirada longe.

- Near... Suas costas...

Cortes profundos iam dos ombros até os quadris. Produtos de um chicote com espinhos utilizado por seu mestre sempre que hesitava em cumprir ordens. Ele não conseguia tratá-los, e ardiam muito durante o dia, mas suportava sem reclamar.

O ruivo não esperou por uma explicação. Posicionou-o deitado de costas e saiu para procurar um kit de primeiros-socorros. Quando voltou, separou o que ia utilizar, pegando um vidrinho contendo um líquido de cor escura. Pegou um lenço limpo, molhando-o com o líquido.

O pequeno albino se assustou quando Matt subiu na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e passou o lenço em suas costas.

Sentiu o líquido rio nos cortes. Logo em seguida uma ardência forte, insuportável. Mordeu o travesseiro, tentando agüentar firme.

- Calma... Eu sei que dói... Mas eu preciso cuidar de você...

- Hmmmm...

- Near, eu não vou perguntar onde você conseguiu esses machucados. Mas eu quero que saiba que não precisa passar por isso e suportar todo esse sofrimento. Quando precisar... venha até o meu quarto. Me deixa curar os ferimentos.

- Matt... Ai... Ai...

O pequeno fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansado, mas se sentia tão seguro ali, perto do ruivo. Tinha, pela primeira vez, alguém que cuidaria dele.

**xXx**

No ensaio daquela tarde, Mello não pôde deixar de notar que os olhares dos outros dois rapazes se voltavam constantemente para o tecladista.

_You could've told me anything x3  
To make me understand  
'cause I don't understand  
_

Isso definitivamente o irritava. Por que o mundo tinha que girar ao redor do pequeno? Near...Sabia que todos eram tratados por nomes falsos. Conhecia o verdadeiro de algumas crianças, mas nunca se perguntara o do albino...

_You could've told me why you had to go  
I try to tell myself just let it go  
But I see your face, it's everywhere I go  
_

Olhou para Matt. "Mail Jeevas".

Will. "William Croft".

Ele próprio. "Mihael Keehl".

Gostava do próprio nome. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém com um igual. Mas, após alguns anos na Wammy's House, as crianças descobriam que os nomes deixavam de ter importância.

_You could've told me anything x3  
To make me understand  
'cause I don't understand  
_

- Ok, pessoal, por hoje é só!

- Aw, Mellow, só isso? – o ruivo se levantou – O recital é daqui a uma semana... A gente precisa estar perfeitos na apresentação.

- É, mas foram 3 horas seguidas ensaiando! Eu não quero matar vocês de cansaço...

Todos foram se preparando para deixar a sala, menos Near. O pequeno se adiantou, comentando:

- Acho que devíamos escolher o repertório agora, e focar os ensaios dessa última semana nas músicas escolhidas.

- Concordo com o albino!

- Eu também!

- Ta, que seja... Querem mesmo fazer isso agora? – perguntou o loiro.

- De preferência...

Eles se sentaram no chão, com as pastas de música na frente de Mello.

O mais velho olhou pra Matt, que olhou para Near, que olhou para Will, que olhou de volta para Mello.

- E aí, alguma sugestão, pessoal?

**xXx**

_Near tocava a Marcha Turca no piano do seu Santuário, quando foi interrompido por um barulho no quarto. Ele se levanta para descobrir quem está lá._

_O pequeno abre a porta, não encontrando ninguém, mas percebe um movimento debaixo das cobertas._

_Lentamente, puxa o tecido e descobre um gato branco feito neve._

_Sorri._

_Do nada as luzes se apagam. Alguém sussurra em seu ouvido._

_- Se parece com você, não acha? Que tal dar um nome para ele?_

_- Qual? – reconhecera a voz. Era..._

_- Que tal Nate? Nate River..._

_A pessoa o jogou sobre a cama, espantando o pequeno animalzinho assustado._

**xEndx**

**Pessoal, foi mals... eu demorei muuuuuuuuuuito pra postar esse capítulo... Sabe, foi uma semana inteira sem computador... Eu tava de castigo. XD**

**Muito obrigada pro pessoal que deixou reviews!!**


	7. August 21

**August 21**

Finalmente o dia chegara. Naquela noite os quatro subiriam ao palco. Tocariam, não apenas para os alunos, mas para pessoas de fora, que viriam especialmente para isso. Todas as crianças estavam muito ansiosas com medo de errar alguma coisa.

Mello marcou o último ensaio geral para aquela tarde, quando repassariam todas as músicas a serem apresentadas. Correu tudo bem, sabiam lidar com o nervosismo.

Porém, alguém estava com a cabeça longe dali.

Near não cometera erros, mas não prestava muita atenção. Tivera um sonho muito estranho na outra noite. E esse sonho se repetia constantemente: ora com L, ora com Will... Mas, naquele em especial, era Matt quem o jogava na cama. Tivera que tomar cuidado ao limpar o lençol e esconder os vestígios dos pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça à noite.

O ruivo realmente o recebia em seu quarto freqüentemente para cuidar dos machucados. As vezes fazia uma ou outra insinuação, mas sempre de brincadeira.

Olhou para o baterista. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. "Mas o que é que está acontecendo comigo?" Tentou ordenar a si mesmo que parasse de pensar no assunto, desviando o olhar.

**xXx**

Uma hora antes do início da apresentação, Will andava de um lado para o outro nos camarins do auditório. Tentava encontrar um meio de descarregar a tensão. E, justo naquele instante, seu pequeno escravo tinha desaparecido!

Foi quando reconheceu o ruivo, lendo um livro, sentado em um canto.

- Ei, Matt!

- Oi... – ele nem tirou os olhos de sua leitura.

- Viu o Near por aí?

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Preciso muito falar com ele...

O baterista fechou o livro, encarando Will.

- O que você quer com ele?

O jovem de cabelos castanhos sorriu maliciosamente.

- Preciso me acalmar um pouco... Achar uma válvula de escape pro nervosismo...

Matt se levantou e puxou o colega pela gola da camisa.

- É você quem o está machucando? Ein?? – prensou-o contra a parede.

- E se eu for, ruivo? Ele até gosta... Na verdade, ele fica uma gracinha gemendo de prazer, chamando o meu nome...

- Seu... desgraçado!! – socou Will, que cambaleou – Nunca mais se aproxime do Near!!

- Qual é? Ciuminhos? Relaxa, eu divido com você. – ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Filho da mãe!! – Matt lhe deu um gancho de direita, aprendido com Mello, e logo estavam atracados, rolando pelo chão. Briga feia...

Foram interrompidos pela chegada do loiro, que não tardou a separá-los.

- Mas que bagunça é essa?! – segurou Will pela camisa – Escuta aqui, pirralho, você tem 3 segundos pra sumir daqui antes que eu te mate!!

O jovem não perdeu tempo. Saiu bem depressinha.

- Matt, que raios aconteceu aqui??

- Aquele idiota!! Rá, eu vou arrancar aquele sorrisinho sarcástico da cara dele...

- Não vai arrancar porra nenhuma da cara de ninguém! Vai sentar aí e me contar essa história direito!

O ruivo não teve escolha, a não ser obedecer.

**xXx**

Faltando alguns minutos para a abertura do recital, Near chegava ao auditório pela porta dos camarins. Antes de entrar, pôde entreouvir uma discussão. Parecia a voz do Mello.

- E você partiu pra cima dele por causa de um albino?! Qual é?! Perdeu a cabeça??

- Você não entende! Ele tava machucando o Near pra valer! – era o Matt falando.

- Mas você não tinha que se meter!! E, se era pra começar uma briga, podia ter me avisado!

- Eu não quero saber de você me protegendo sempre...

- Se você não fosse tão irresponsável, eu não precisaria!

- Ótimo, fique longe de mim!!

Ouviu o barulho de passos, vindo em sua direção. A porta se abriu, revelando um ruivo aparentemente perturbado. Near saiu da frente, deixando-o passar. Logo em seguida, entrou no aposento.

Olhou para o loiro, que estava sentado e melancólico.

- Mello, eu sinto muito...

- Não foi sua culpa, Near... Eu já esperava que isso ia acontecer um dia...

- Como?

- Matt sempre foi como um irmão mais novo pra mim. Eu sempre o protegi, cuidei... Só que ele cresceu, não quer mais isso...

- E você não suporta a idéia de ele não precisar mais de você. – o pequeno suspirou.

_-Flashback-_

Ele e L estavam deitados na banheira, descansando. Reinava um silêncio profundo. O moreno o puxou para um abraço, como um agradecimento.

- O que houve?

- Você só fez o que fez porque estava com pena de mim. Obrigado.

- O que?

- Você queria preencher esse vazio no meu coração, ma fazer esquecer o passado...

- Funcionou?

- Não. Ma me deixou contente.

O pequeno o encarou.

- L, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro...

- O que você sentiu quando o cara não quis te ver?

- Uhm... Raiva... Por ele não precisar mais de mim. E um pouco de solidão. Nunca fui de ter muitos amigos...

- Ninguém pra te consolar?

- Ninguém...

_-Fim do flashback-_

Near caminhou até a cadeira onde Mello estava sentado e o abraçou. O mero contato foi suficiente para que as bochechas do loiro ficassem muito vermelhas.

- Mas o que... você está fazendo?

Não houve resposta. O mais velho pousou a mão sobre os cabelos do pequeno, surpreso. Mas aceitou o consolo.

- Mello, vai até o Matt... Traz ele de volta. – ele se levantou e foi até a porta – Vou buscar o Will. Temos um show pra fazer.

**xXx**

Mais uma vez os quatro estavam reunidos.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

No palco, com uma platéia inteira para conquistar.

_Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

Juntos. Deixando de lado as desavenças.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

Os instrumentos em perfeita harmonia.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

Cada um como cada um.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Mas, ali… como um só.

_Wake me up when September ends_

Ao final, o público aplaudiu com estrondo.

**xEndx**

**Pessoal, no cap. passado, quando aparece o "x3" na frente dos versos, não é o emoticon... é pq repete esse verso 3 vezes... sacaram? o x devia ir depois do 3...**

**XD-- esse é o emoticon msm... nao entendam errado...**

**LOL**


	8. August 22

**August 22**

Mello foi o primeiro a acordar e olhar ao redor. Estavam na sala de música. Os quatro tinham passado a noite ali, conversando e comentando o recital. Matt aparecera com comida e... bebida?

"Mas onde raios ele conseguiu aquilo?!"

- Uhm... Mellow? É você? Que horas são?

- Sei lá... Levanta, ruivo! Acorda os outros dois e vam'bora!! – cutucou Matt.

A contragosto, logo todos estavam de pé.

- To sentindo que ta faltando alguma coisa... Alguém viu minha camis?

- Você atirou em um canto depois do 3º copo de cerveja, loiro...

Ouviram uma batida na porta. L entrou.

- Ah, estão aí. Roger vai fazer um daqueles anúncios importantes daqui a meia-hora. Melhor correrem.

**xXx**

No auditório, todas as crianças já tinham chegado. Com alguns atrasos, claro, pois o recital tinha acabado meio tarde. Roger começou a falar:

- Bom dia, crianças! E parabéns! Muitos parabéns pela maravilhosa apresentação, ontem! Foi maravilhoso!! Gostaria de anunciar que os vencedores do concurso de bandas são... Near, Mello, Matt e Will!!

Todos aplaudiram. É óbvio, já sabiam quem seriam os vencedores.

- E isso me leva ao próximo assunto. Neste domingo, dia 24 de outubro, teremos um baile de comemoração. E nossos 4 jovens prodígio vão dançar a valsa principal. Arranjem seus pares, rapazes. Convidem alguma garota especial. Bem, L está partindo hoje a tarde, portanto não ficará para a festa. Digam adeus, crianças...

Crianças(em coro): Adeeeeeus L...

**xEndx**

**OBS: capítulo mais curto q eu jah escrevi na minha vida... XD... haja falta de inspiração... ;3**


	9. August 23

**August 23**

Depois do almoço, os quatro jovens se reuniram em uma sala de aula vazia para conversar.

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter que dançar na frente da mansão inteira! – comentou Will.

- Pois é. O preço que pagamos por sermos os melhores. – Mello se jogou em uma cadeira.

Matt, que estava quieto até aquele momento, tentou mudar de assunto:

- Já sabem quem vão convidar? Estou pensando em chamar a Mary.

- Aquela gostosa da sala 17B? Esquece... Não é pro teu bico.

- Ei, pessoal. É um pouco cedo pra pensar nos pares. Digam, vocês sabem dançar valsa? – Near perguntou.

- Não. – disseram o loiro e o ruivo em uníssono.

- Foi o que eu pensei...

- Ah, qual é? A gente pode ensinar pra eles, albino.

- È. Eu fico com o Will e você pega o loiro... Ein? Ein? – insinuou Matt.

- Não tenho escolha, né? – olhou para Mello.

- Não.

- Merda...

- Então... – o ruivo continuou – Near, você vem comigo. A gente traz o som e uns CDs de valsa, enquanto esses dois chegam as cadeiras pra perto da parede. Vamos começar as aulas agora! – puxou o pequeno para o corredor, seguindo para o quarto.

**xXx**

Enquanto trabalhavam, Will pôde perceber que o loiro se mantinha distante, hesitante. Claro, deviam ter contado pra ele o que tinha feito com o albino. Mas definitivamente Mello não precisava ter medo. Não fazia o seu tipo. Continuaram empurrando as mesas e cadeiras, abrindo espaço na sala.

- Ei, garoto! Terminamos.

- Verdade...

Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio.

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. É verdade o que o Matt me disse? Que você anda machucando o Near?

- E se for? O que vai fazer? Bater em mim?

- Não. Muito pior... Vou fazer isso! – pegou o braço do mais novo, girando-o e prendendo-o às costas – Se você ousar fazer qualquer coisa com um dos dois... Pode se preparar, porque eu não vou deixar barato. Está me entendendo?

O loiro puxou uma lâmina que carregava sempre consigo e encostou o metal frio no pescoço de Will.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta... E então? Você entendeu direitinho?  
- S...sim... – "Ok, agora eu me assustei... Esse cara é louco!!"

Mello o soltou e guardou a pequena arma.

- Acho bom...

Naquele instante, os outros dois adentraram a sala, carregando uns CDs e um aparelho de som.

- E aí? Tudo pronto?

- Tudo...

- Ótimo... Vamos dançar!!

**xEndx**


	10. Last chapter: August 24

**Ok, roubando a frase da Debby-chan: ****O Mello ta meio inocente...Foda-se!**

**August 24**

O Baile está aberto!

Near entrou no salão vestido com um lindo smoking impecavelmente branco. Ao seu lado estava Linda, uma garota meiga e simpática. De longe avistou Matt, Mello e seus respectivos pares. A aula do dia anterior os tinha ensinado bastante bem.

Will não estava à vista. "Que bom... Não queria encontrá-lo."

Roger tomou o microfone, anunciando a abertura do baile.

- Boa noite. Agora, abriremos com nossos melhores músicos na pista de dança. Recebam-nos com aplausos!

A música de fundo era "Fascinação". E era perfeita para expressar o que o pequeno sentiu. Levou seu par até o centro da pista, iniciando a dança. Podia observar os movimentos dos seus colegas. Incrível como o ruivo aprendera fácil. Parecia levitar em uma nuvem. Os pés se moviam com precisão, as mãos delicadas conduziam a dama.

Near podia perfeitamente se imaginar naqueles braços.

"Dois pra lá... Dois pra cá... E um, dois, três... Um, dois, três..."

Sim, estava fascinado.

E só se percebia no longo olhar dirigido a Matt.

**xXx**

Por volta de 21:30, quando todos já estavam animadinhos, Near puxou o ruivo para uma conversa em particular em uma varanda. Teria que falar alguma coisa sobre tudo isso. Não dava pra ficar escondendo.

- Que foi, albino? Parece nervoso... Fala logo, tá me deixando preocupado!

- M... Matt... Eu... Eu...

- Pombas, fala!

- Euachoqueeuamovocê!!

- Você acha O QUE?!

- É... É isso...

- Mas... Como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?

A lua iluminava os dois. Realçava ainda mais o olhar de surpresa do mais velho.

- Por favor, fala alguma coisa.  
- Eu não sei o que fazer...

- É simples! – Near se jogou em seus braços, apertando-o em um abraço – Fica comigo!

Matt ficou sem reação. Não queria ferir seus sentimentos, mas não podia mentir também.

- A...albi...no...

O pequeno tentou beijá-lo, sendo empurrado contra o mármore frio.

- Ai...

- Não, Near... Não! Chega! Eu não sou do tipo que se apega, entende? Não quero uma relação assim... O problema não é você... Sou eu...

-... -snif-

- N-não chore! Por favor, não chore!

- Vai embora... -snif- Eu quero ficar sozinho...

Sem escolha, mas aliviado, Matt se retirou.

"Ele me rejeitou... Assim, depois que eu abri meu coração e confessei meus sentimentos. E fui largado, como sempre."

Chorava.

Não tinha como esconder a tristeza e a decepção.

Tinha se deixado levar pelos malditos sentimentos, e veja só o que aconteceu!

Só uma melodia bem triste para combinar com o momento. E, para irritação de Near, alguém ainda tocava rock!

Um solo de guitarra...

Depois começou a perceber que aquela música tinha letra. Tentou entender o que dizia, parando de chorar.

_So please don't cry..._

_Please don't cry!_

_'Cause I'll be here for you_

_Forever_

Aquela voz.

_You standing there in the night_

_Tears rolling on_

_I don't know what to do, but I might_

_Say: Keep moving on_

Aquela melodia. Aquela letra.

_So if he left you, why do you cry?_

_Go on with your life_

_And let me help!_

Aquela pessoa.

_So please don't cry…_

_Yeah, please don't cry!_

_'Cause I'll be here for you_

_Forever_

_And please don't cry (don't you dare to cry)_

_Don't you cry!_

_I'll be waiting for you to love me back!_

_Now and forever!_

- Mello…

"E então um ser aparece nas trevas, e sua música me prende…"

- Near!! – ele, que estava no jardim, subiu até a varanda – Oi...

- Oi... O que v-você est-tava f-fazendo lá em-embaixo?

- Já ouviu falar em algo chamado serenata? – sorriu – Eu estava tocando pra você.

O pequeno corou.

- Pára! Eu cansei dessas brincadeiras! Já não bastam aqueles idiotas, e agora você resolveu se divertir às minhas custas também?! Pois fique sabendo! Eu não agüento mais!

Foi em direção às portas de vidro.

Um puxão, e Mello o segurou nos braços. Era tão quente... Tão confortável... E estava tão carente...

Near deixou que o beijasse, sem resistir. E era algo suave. Não como os beijos carregados de lascívia que já tinha experimentado. Esse era diferente... Tinha um sabor todo especial.

Sentiu que a língua do loiro buscava um contato mais profundo. Abriu um pouco a boca, permitindo sua passagem. Seus braços se encontraram ao redor do pescoço do mais velho, e não ousou abrir os olhos.

As mãos de Mello, agora, enlaçavam sua cintura.

Aquele toque... Era o suficiente para que Near começasse a desejá-lo. Com uma intensidade fora do comum.

O relógio soou às dez horas.

Suficiente para que percebesse o que estava fazendo. Interrompeu o beijo, olhando fundo nos olhos de Mello.

Recebendo uma súplica muda para que continuassem, seu coração bateu cada vez mais forte.

"Não. Eu não posso. Isso está errado!"

Virou-se e correu como nunca antes tinha conseguido. Não sabia se o loiro iria atrás dele, mas simplesmente continuou correndo. Não sabia para onde... Seus pés o levavam para qualquer lugar longe dali.

**xXx**

Chegou ao seu Santuário. Não podia ter sido seguido. Atravessou a nave, caindo de joelhos ao lado do altar. Tocou o tecido vermelho, bordado pela própria mãe. Era um conforto.

Lá fora, uma tempestade começava a cair. Podia ouvir a chuva batendo nos vitrais. E um outro som... Alguém se aproximando.

- NEAR!! Ah, achei você! – Mello se abaixou ao seu lado – Near, que foi? Por que fugiu?

- Me deixa em paz!

- Não! Eu vou ficar aqui... Do seu lado. Pra sempre.

- Cai fora! O que você acha que vai conseguir ficando aqui?

O loiro suspirou.

- Na verdade, eu pensei que talvez pudesse substituir o Matt. Por que eu quero muito, desesperadamente, que você não chore! E... Eu só percebi isso há alguns minutos atrás...

- Não dá pra você substituir...

- C-claro que dá! Vou te mostrar! Presta atenção... – pegou o fino tecido vermelho, cobrindo os olhos de Near, amarrando bem forte atrás – Agora, você pode tentar me imaginar como o ruivo...

Near já estava em um alto grau de excitação. E mal não faria. Aliás, era Mello quem estava se oferecendo.

- T-tá bem... Mas eu não consigo ver onde você está! – sorriu.

- Aqui. – o loiro tomou suas mãos, colocando-as sobre o próprio peito – Consegue sentir? É o meu coração... E bate por sua causa.

- Shhh... – silenciou-o com o indicador – Não fale.

Subiu as mãos até o pescoço do mais velho, puxando para mais um beijo. Este era cheio de luxúria. Explorou sua boca com a língua, arrancando um gemido abafado de Mello.

Interrompeu-se, decidido a sentir cada parte do corpo do loiro. Primeiro mordiscou as orelhas, lentamente, para depois lamber e chupar o pescoço.

Suas mãos, impacientes, começavam a retirar peças de roupas. Estava ansioso por ver aquele corpo, e possuí-lo com vontade. Atirou seu casaco longe. Começou a desabotoar a camisa do mais velho.

- Nhhh...

- Nunca fez isso antes, não é? Mas agora eu vou precisar da sua ajuda... – sussurrou no ouvido dele – Vamos para o quarto... Lá é bem mais confortável... Vai, é logo ali, atrás da tapeçaria.

Obedecendo, Mello o carregou nos braços até o quarto, deixando-o na cama.

- E agora... Se livre das suas roupas, por favor... E tire as minhas também...

Mais uma vez, foi obedecido. Quando o loiro começou a tirar suas calças, não pôde deixar de evitar uma exclamação. Aquelas mãos estavam muito perto de lhe dar prazer.

Tirou a venda. Não era mais necessária.

Puxou o mais velho, tremendo de excitação. E, ao que parecia, não era o único que gostara da brincadeira.

- Nossa, já nesse estado... Que bom... Diga-me... Nunca fez isso antes, certo?

- Nunca...

- Nem com as mãos?

Ele corou.

- Esquece, não precisa responder...

Passou a dedicar toda a atenção ao corpo de Mello. Do pescoço, desceu para o peito, mordiscando e sugando os mamilos até deixá-los vermelhos como framboesas.

- Você... Onde aprendeu... a ser assim? Ah...

- Eu já tive que lidar com gente pervertida... Daí eu peguei uns truques... – beijava e lambia agora, pelo caminho até o...

- Mas o que voc...

- Só me deixe fazer você gritar. – com a mão, começou a acariciar o membro rígido.

- Ah... Ahn... Nea...ah...

- Calma... Vai ficar melhor... – desceu até poder tomá-lo com a boca.

As costas de Mello arquearam. Ele gemia, mediante o contato.

Near intensificou um pouco mais, chupando com vontade. Ao mesmo tempo, girava a língua ao redor, como se fosse um sorvete de casquinha.

- Ah...Meu Deus...Isso... é... Ahh...

Continuou. Era maravilhoso ver alguém tão submisso... Colocou cada vez mais força e movimento. Até o ponto em que o loiro não podia mais agüentar.

Pôde sentir uma mão dele se fechando sobre seu cabelo, puxando forte. A outra estava agarrada ao lençol, uma tentativa vã de se conter.

Aí Mello chegou ao seu ápice, inundando a boca do pequeno com o líquido.

- M-me desculpa...

Near engoliu – Pelo que? Você é uma delícia...

- Ah... Ah... Isso foi...

- Eu ainda não terminei. Eu deixei você se divertir, pra começar, mas agora vai doer um pouquinho. É minha vez de brincar.

- O que é?

- Tão inocente... Fique de quatro.

- Ein?! – o mais velho corava – De quatro?!

- A-g-o-r-a...

- T-tá. – obedeceu.

O pequeno tirou um vidro com lubrificante de uma gaveta do criado-mudo. Mergulhou dois dedos, se preparando. Posicionou-se.

- Pronto?

- Acho que sim...

Não, não estava. Quando Near colocou apenas um dedo, ele teve que se segurar pra não gritar.

- Uhm... Menor do que eu esperava... Bom, vai doer um pouco mais... – colocou o outro dedo, realizando pequenos movimentos, para ter certeza de que o local estaria bem lubrificado.

- Ah... Ah! Ai...

- Shh... Calma. Confia em mim...

- Eu con... Ah! ...fio.

O mais novo se ajoelhou, atrás de Mello, e abraçou-o pelas costas. Retirou os dedos, com suavidade.

- Eu vou entrar agora... – penetrou-o, com vigor.

- AH!! Ai...

- Desculpa... Calma... – para relaxá-lo, beijava a sua nuca, afastando um pouco os cabelos.

Quando sentiu que o mais velho estava se acostumando à sensação, se permitiu mais força. Mexia os quadris para frente e para trás, adquirindo ritmo.

- Nhh... – tinha razão, aquilo era muito bom – Ah... Mello...

- Ai... Não tenha piedade de mim... Eu já disse... Ai...

- Aham... – já ofegante, aumentou a intensidade das estocadas, disposto a conseguir o máximo prazer que pudesse.

- Ah!! Ai!!

"Isso... Isso... Grite. Grite muito mais! Me deixa saber que eu posso te controlar a partir de agora..."

Via lágrimas nos olhos do loiro. Só não sabia se eram de dor, ou emoção.

Aproximou sua boca do ouvido direito dele, sussurrando:

- Vamos... Considere isso como um presente de aniversário para mim... Ahm... Ah...

- É... hoje?

- É... Ah... Ah... h!

Então o instinto começou a falar mais forte. Mello tinha lido um pouco sobre o assunto. Começou a contrair e relaxar sua entrada, causando ondas de prazer percorrendo o corpo do mais novo.

"O que é isso?! Ah... Não... Eu vou... Ah..."

Suportou por mais alguns minutos, antes de atingir o seu limite.

Caiu ao lado de Mello, abraçando-o.

O loiro o beijou.

- Feliz aniversário, Near. – e então se lembrou. Algo que queria perguntar há um certo tempo – Ei, como é o seu nome?

- Uhn? O verdadeiro? Por que quer saber?

- Porque assim eu vou poder te processar por assédio. – sorriu.

- Mihael... Meu nome é Nate River.

**xEndx**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Último capítulo!! -atira no coral que canta "aleluia"-**

**É, poiseh... Ahm, eu devia comentar alguma coisa, neh?**

**Pois bem. Agradecimentos à:**

**Janão**

**Debby-chan**

**Raayy**

**Sem essas aí de cima, eu nuuuuuuuuunca teria conseguido... ;3**

**E atenção na minha próxima fic com título provisório: "Snow falling on the ground"... Aguardem.**


End file.
